occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky Malvolio
Side-swept Lucky's true physical form is not as clear to him as it once was. He has had so many faces the one he wants to remember might not be his. He believes he was a brunette man, with a mustache, and a light goatee. He had curly brown hair that was swept to the side. His eyes were beautiful, and blue, the girls used to fawn over them. He had a little bit of gut, and a hook to his nose. He thought he was attractive. :When he was killed he distinctly remembers the wound to the right side of his head, taking out his vision completely. Robbing Peter and Paul He is evil. He was killed because someone owed him money, or he owed someone else money. Lucky was usually a few steps ahead of that, borrowing money from one person to pay to someone else, "robbing from Peter to pay Paul". After he was caught the first time, and came back as a kid, he got worse. He doesn't always try to escape, or focus on a clear plan anymore because he knows he has another chance coming. Lucky Lucky is half-demon, he presents himself as a man whenever possible. He learned to exert more, and more control over his future forms or hosts, and the fragments of soul or "husks" as he calls them. He knows he once lived, and he remembers with astounding clarity the day that he died. Sherlock was his 'birth name', he can't remember a surname or much else. All he knows is the way he spent his very last Wednesday. He had grown to be a man, or what appeared to be one. He was well groomed, well dressed, and well fed. He sat very contently in a dimly-lit room smoking tobacco from a pipe. The burning red light of the glowing embers briefly lit the bridge of his nose, in that moment he heard a crack from behind him. He spun around in time to feel a searing pain in his right eye, which he could no longer see out of. He lunged forward to find his attacker was no where to be found, he was alone. He stood in a pool of his own blood, sinking further, and further to the ground. He crawled along the floor reaching for the handle of his bolted, and locked door expiring from massive blood loss. Lucky regained consciousness for the first time after death as a boy, a child. His name was Robin Wilkerson. It was in this child form, the first (and) only time Lucky can remember being a child he realized he must have been a "bad" person. He was a terrible child as Robbie, he never got into to trouble because he had been a "sick baby", and the parents Elaine and Montgomery Wilkerson saw him as a miracle. Robin was executed on criminal charges of Robbery, and Murder. Lucky has pushed his first form too far. He was eager to see what the next life would bring, and may have botched this shot on purpose. He does have a little regret about Robbie, he could have ridden the Wilkerson wealth longer than 30 years. His second life was a woman (Montana Greene). Lucky woke in the hospital, which instantly made Reese' blood pressure rise. Nurses came to him, and tended to his female form. They provided him with a powerful sedative, which he remembered to like. The second time he woke he was still this woman. A doctor greeted him, and addressed his female form as Reese. He was told that the operation was a success, he would be sore for a weeks possibly months. He would be up, and running in no time. Lucky tried not ask too many questions, then decided screw it. He was told Montana had under gone sexual reassignment surgery. She was now a he, Lucky took great pleasure in this. His female-born masculinity was a sense of pride. Montana Greene died as Reese Withers a husband, and father. Lucky stealing Montana's body married a woman completely unaware of Montana's past. Their children Portia, and Kylee were her children from a previous marriage. Lucky suspects the girls were witches, he also thinks they killed him. They used to have nightmares, and they would draw pictures. This thing that they were most afraid of was an exaggeration of the way Lucky imagines himself. He lacks his own physical form, he does have a certain image of himself. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Half demon Category:Human Category:Effie stroud